


A bloody apology Letter

by 123Jinx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Description of blood, Minor Character Death, Other, mentions of mental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Jinx/pseuds/123Jinx
Summary: It's not everyday one receives a letter like this, but I did...
Relationships: None





	A bloody apology Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Jinx, in the form of a letter written to her sister Harper, in this Jinx writes what she saw and felt.  
> This has lots of mentions of death but its not overly graphic stuff.

Dearest Harper  
You’re nothing but a magnet of bad luck Jinx,  
Nothing good ever good comes from you,  
You’re nothing but a thief,  
You don’t help society you’re just a bane on society.  
Remember when these where shouted at me every day, remember when you where the only one to come comfort me in my room. Telling me I was never these things; guess you were wrong sorry to disappoint. But you remember when you would ask me if I’m okay? And I’d tell you I’m fine, I’m wasn’t I lied every time. But you knew that already, I mean who would be fine after passing out in the middle of there room with blood dripping down. Who would be fine after constant hate and rejection was thrown at them by their own family? The thing is I’ve been keeping something from you for a long time. 

After my parents died and I was moved into living with you guys, I started seeing this thing, tall and always wore a suit and I could never see its face. It would pop up here and there than it would disappear. Always showing up in the tree line and never close enough for me to see its face though. After a while I ignored it and it was always there never close but there in the corner of my eyes, like a figment of my mind. And that’s how it stayed till Uncle died, it started to get closer than before and stayed longer before it disappeared, and it would show up more than it had before. But still I ignored it, wasn’t hurting me so why would I worried? It was also when you introduced me to your friend Lyra and Toby. It was nice having a friend that didn’t call me Jinx, he took my mind of a lot, helped me forget the bad stuff. It’s a shame what happened to him and his sister you’s too where close, but that night was strange that thing came right up to my window. Faceless that’s what he was no face, nothing there, its skin was so white it reminded me of freshly fallen snow. When I woke up u and Aunty where leaned over me yelling and crying and Michael stood at the doorway. That’s all he did before he walked off, Aunty helped me get cleaned up I don’t know what happened. My only guess was that he did it to me, he was the reason I fainted and woke up to a bloody nose every time.

He began to just stand in the middle of the backyard and watch me for hours, and never moved. I got desperate at on point I wanted him to go away to just leave, so I yelled at him. That was my mistake static loud ear-piercing static ripped through my brain stunned me to the ground. Then it stopped but he was still there I felt sick that was a warning, I felt like I just got punished for stepping outta line. So, I went a searched in Michaels room for his stash of buds and pipe and smoked, that night I completely boxed my room out. When I woke up it was too you crying and Michael screaming, I’m sure you know what day I’m talking about. Seeing Aunts body hanging there I felt nothing but numb, I got high that night and she committed suicide. What a mess that day was, you went to the Rogers household while Michael beat me bloody, telling me it was my fault I was nothing but a jinx to everyone around me. Yeah it hurt like hell but its why I never let you into my room that night. I didn’t want you to worry about me there was no point in my eyes. He was there that night too, I refused to acknowledge him, I smoked that night to passed out on the floor and dreamt of the forest on fire. 

You would ask me why I never visited Toby, why I stopped seeing him, honestly, I don’t know why I stopped guess I didn’t want to drag him into my hell. That and I didn’t want to hear him tell me I was Jinxed that he never wanted to see me again, scared that he would blame me just like Michael did. Do you blame me for everything? Do you think me a monster for what I did? I wouldn’t hate you if you do, I hate me too.

You know that the last time I ever saw Toby I had been boxing me room out, we sat together for over an hour before he started talking. He told me I was high, and I laughed and offered him my joint, he joked and told me he won’t feel the effects. But his voice sounded dull, he looked like the last bit of life he had was sucked right out of him. He looked like shit. We spent three hours together in silence before he got up to leave, he told me something that still sticks to me every day.

“I don’t hate you; I don’t blame you, you’re the only true friend I’ve ever had, and you always will be”

What does that mean? It was the last thing he said to me before he lost his mind killed his dad and almost burned the entire neighbor hood down. You know when the flames burnt everything, I prayed that Michael got caught up in it too. But at the same time, I’m glad he didn’t I got the great pleasure of cutting that bastard down. It was a joy and a relief to do it, to even burn that nightmare down. No more do I hear him sneering at me, have him brushing me aside, now I’m free of it all now I can do what ever I want. I miss you though. But I don’t regret my decisions, so I hope you live a good life and smile. Me? Well I’m sure you know what I’m doing you’re smart and I know you’ve figured it out now. I’m happy serving my master, cutting people down of their high pedestal.

But at the end of all this, I want to say I'm sorry for not been strong enough, being good enough, I've left you behind but I still and will always love you my sister so please don't hate me for what I've become.

~Sincerely Jinx~


End file.
